


5 Times Lysandre Tried to Propose and Failed (and One Time He Succeeded)

by ViimaTheFailcat



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: I meant to publish this yesterday when it still was Valentine's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to publish this yesterday when it still was Valentine's.

1.

 

Everything was perfect.

 

The lab was filled with candles and roses and Lysandre had prepared Sycamore’s favourite dinner and some romantic music on his holocaster. It had taken some time to convince Sina, Dexio and Sophie to allow him to do this, but it had been worth it.

 

“Lysandre?” Sycamore’s voice carried from the front door. “You wanted to- oh…” The professor fell silent with an awed sigh. “What is this?” he asked, looking around with a smile.

 

“I just wanted to do something romantic for once,” Lysandre smiled, giving a small bow.

 

Sycamore chuckled and walked up to Lysandre to kiss him. “And you overdid yourself, as always.”

 

“Only the best for you,” Lysandre murmured against Sycamore’s lips.

 

“Oh, darling,” Sycamore giggled.

 

The two settled down to eat. Everything was going just as Lysandre had planned it to, up until the point where he was ready to pull out the ring box…

 

“Gurrrrr?”

 

The two almost jumped, having forgotten that the rest of the world existed. The world had decided to remind them in the form of Garchomp, who was currently tilting her head at the two.

 

“Oh, Madeleine!” Sycamore cooed and reached up to scratch the underside of her chin. “Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?”

 

“Gurr…” Garchomp looked sheepish and lowered her head to rub on Sycamore, who laughed.

 

“Oh you!”

 

Lysandre sighed and slowly pulled his hand out of his pocket, leaving the box hidden within.

 

The night had been perfect but it had still ended in failure.

 

2.

 

Having learned from his first mistake, Lysandre’s second try was to take the two away from interrupting Garchomps, to a restaurant.

 

And not just any restaurant, the best restaurant in Lumiose, if not all of Kalos. After all, Sycamore deserved only the best.

 

And Lysandre was determined to give him just that, and nothing less.

 

The dinner was perfect. The food was prepared just like Lysandre knew Sycamore would like it and the atmosphere was just right.

 

Soon it was time for dessert and for the violinists Lysandre had requested for their table for when he would propose to Augustine. Lysandre saw the violinists approach their table and he smiled to himself.

 

Sycamore smiled too and reached over the table to take Lysandre’s hand. “Oh, darling, this evening has been so-”

 

_ Beep beep! Beep beep! _

 

Sycamore frowned. “Oh goodness.” He dug his holo caster out of his pocket and frowned at it. “I told them not to call tonight…” Sycamore paled. “Unless it’s an emergency.”

 

Lysandre felt worry squeeze his stomach. “Take it,” he said, despite the sinking feeling in his chest.

 

Sycamore accepted the call while Lysandre took the chance to wave the violinists away.

 

“Is everything okay?” Sycamore asked as soon as a small holographic depiction of Sina flickered out of the device.

 

Sina laughed uncomfortably. “Uhm… Some of the fennekins got out of their cage and now they’re harassing the chespins.” Sina paused. “...And now things are on fire, too.”

 

Sycamore paled. “Oh. Oh dear. I-I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He hung up and gave Lysandre an apologetic look. “My dear…”

 

“It’s fine,” Lysandre said, reaching over the table to squeeze Sycamore’s hand, “I understand. It sounded serious. Go.”

 

“I’ll make up for this later,” Sycamore promised. He stood up, pressed a quick kiss to Lysandre’s lips and ran out of the restaurant.

 

When the professor was out of Lysandre’s line of sight, his shoulders drooped and he sighed, resting his forehead onto his hands.

 

3.

 

Lysandre’s third attempt never even sees the light of day because he has caught a stomach flu and spent the night crouched over his toilet and emptying his stomach for hours on end.

 

At least he could take comfort in the care package Sycamore had sent him.

 

4.

 

The fourth attempt fell apart a few hours before even meeting, when a potential business partner sprung an unexpected phone call that Lysandre couldn’t turn down.

 

With a heavy heart, Lysandre sent Sycamore a text, requesting a raincheck.

 

5.

 

With the fifth attempt, Lysandre decided to try something entirely new.

 

So he took Sycamore to a picnic with a generous amount of wine, if only because he was sick of planning proposals that would be good enough for Sycamore. Also for the courage, perhaps.

 

“This is nice,” Sycamore said after a sip of wine, “It’s been ages since I’ve been on a picnic. And the wine is really good too!”

 

Lysandre gave him a somewhat crooked smile, suddenly realizing that half of the bottle was already gone.

 

“How many glasses have you had?” Lysandre asked hesitantly as Sycamore shakily poured himself a new glass.

 

Sycamore paused and gave a thoughtful hum. (Or was that a hiccup?) “Ah… This might be my third? Fourth?” Sycamore giggled and hiccuped.

 

Lysandre suppressed a sigh. Sycamore wasn’t in the right mindset to give a clear-headed consent to a proposal right now. Besides, Lysandre didn’t want their memory of this moment include inelegant hiccuping and drunken giggling.

 

So Lysandre admitted his (fifth!  _ Fifth!!! _ ) defeat, fixed a smile on his face, abandoned his original plan and enjoyed the picnic while trying to make sure his drunk boyfriend wouldn’t make an ass out of himself.

 

+1

 

By Valentine’s Day, Lysandre had given up proposing. After five failures, he knew to take a hint from the universe and wait. Maybe months, maybe years. He would be patient.

 

For their Valentine’s date, Sycamore had requested that they would go to Anistar City to see the sundial. Lysandre had obliged, it has been a while since he’s been at the sundial, after all.

 

“Beautiful, as always,” Sycamore sighed and settled with his back against Lysandre’s chest. Lysandre wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

 

They watched the light filter through the nearly transparent boulder and how it glittered in dazzling pinks and blinding whites with some shiny yellows mixed in.

 

Lysandre was drawn out of his thoughts when Sycamore started squirming.

 

“Darling, there’s something poking my back in your coat.”

 

“Oh, forgive me. Let me remove that.” Lysandre reached into his coat and his fingers closed around the small cube. He froze when he realized what it was.

 

The ring box.

 

“Lysandre?” Sycamore said, making Lysandre realize that he had paused for a significant amount of time. “What is it?”

 

Lysandre hesitated before he pulled the box out of his coat and moved his hand to bring it in front of Sycamore.

 

_ To hell with it. _

 

“Wh-what is this?” Sycamore asked, reaching his hands towards the box. Lysandre reached his other arm around him and opened the box, revealing the ring inside.

 

Sycamore drew a breath.

 

“Augustine Sycamore…” Lysandre said, voice just a low murmur, “Will you make me the happiest man in Kalos?”

 

Sycamore turned around in his arms, grey eyes wide. Lysandre smiled and knelt down, as it was the custom. 

 

“Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

 

“Oh, Lysandre…” Sycamore blinked rapidly, making a tear roll down his cheek. He smiled, and for Lysandre it was brighter and more beautiful than the Anistar Sundial. “My dear Lysandre… The answer is yes!” Sycamore knelt too, to wrap his arms around Lysandre’s neck and to kiss him.

 

Lysandre accepted the kiss, silently marveling his luck. All his carefully planned attempts to propose had fallen apart, but now he had shining success when he acted on a whim.

 

Funny how life works sometimes.

 

Sycamore broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Lysandre’s. “Oh, Lysandre… My Lysandre…”

 

Lysandre smiled and grasped Sycamore’s left hand, removing his glove to slip the ring onto his ring finger. When the ring was settled in place, Sycamore drew his hand back to look at it.

 

“It’s beautiful.” He looked up at Lysandre. “Did you plan this? With the sundial…”

 

Lysandre’s smile grew crooked as he considered a white lie. “Yes. Yes, I did.” 

 

He  _ did  _ plan to propose to Sycamore  _ somehow _ , just not like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the lackluster ending. I ran out of steam.


End file.
